Computer controlled projection systems generally include a computing device for generating (and/or storing) image data and a projector for projecting the image data onto a projection screen viewable by an audience. A presenter using the computer controlled projection system may direct the audience's attention to certain areas of a displayed image via a pointing device (e.g., finger, laser pointer, etc). In order for a presenter to make changes to the displayed images, the presenter generally interacts with the computing device via an input device such as a mouse, keyboard or remote device.
A variation of the above system allows a presenter to directly interact with displayed images. In addition to the computing device and projector, this system also includes an image capture device (e.g., a digital camera) for capturing the displayed images. The captured data of the displayed image may be transmitted back to the computing device to be used by the computing device, for example, to determine the pixel values of the captured image(s).
These types of processes are used in applications where the screen is being used as a life-size touch-screen display. In such applications, when the user places a finger or hand over a portion of the screen, that action is captured and used to control the computing device just as if the user had used a mouse to click on a portion of a conventional monitor.
In image capture systems, typically, an initial processing is performed to enable the computing device to determine the image display area within the overall captured area of the image capture device. After determining the image display area, the computing device may be able to estimate values of pixels of the captured displayed images.
However, existing systems are unable to obtain robust estimates of pixel values of a displayed image if a presenter obstructs (e.g., by standing in front of) the display area), or some other obstruction blocks the displayed images.
Thus, a market exists for a process that can provide robust pixel value estimates of a displayed image even when there is an obstruction.